Bonnie and Damon oneshots
by HotTemperedPixie
Summary: What the title says, need I say more?
1. Dark Princess

**Hello, I am a huge fan of this pairing and have loads of ideas for oneshots. so enjoy...I guess. **

Damon watched from the shadows as his little redbird sat hunched on the park bench, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs bringing them closer to her chest. Red curls poured over her shoulders, moving raggedly with her unsteady breathing. A soft wail left her lips and she lifted her right hand to brush away her tears.

It pained Damon to see her this way, her usual bright smile replaced with trembling lips. her eyes that held so much hope now empty and tearful. It just wasn't Bonnie. Damon let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

The leaves crunched beneath his boots as he slowly made his way over to the distressed maiden. It felt wrong for Damon to address Bonnie as a women. She was far too innocent to be compared to the women of this century, yet it felt wrong for him to think of her as a girl.

Bonnie raised her head and looked at Damon, his hair wind blown into its usual black mess. She wiped her eyes with her cardigan sleeve and placed her feet on the floor allowing space for Damon to sit. She stared down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with the vampire, for she knows he'll only judge and torment her, make her feel weak.

The wood creaked as Damon sat down. Bonnie's cheeks flushed as red as her hair due to their proximity. The cold evening breeze entwined around the two, causing Damon to inhale his redbird's scent. The smell made his mouth water, it was nothing like he had ever smelt before. It was so...pure.

"What's with the sad face, little witch?" Damon asked. Bonnie raised her head, looking at Damon through her eyelashes, her brown eyes beginning to fill with tears again. She shook her head, fearing that her voice would crack if she spoke. Damon rested his hand on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Bonnie felt trapped under his gaze, her mouth opening against her will.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked, breaking away from her trance. Damon's brow furrowed and he tutted softly.

"I believe I asked you a question first." Damon responded. "You can't hide anything from me." Bonnie averted her gaze back down to the pavement.

"I can't tell you. You'd think of me stupid...weak." Bonnie whimpered. Damon slowly reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he tilted her face upwards until her eyes connected with his.

"Now listen here." Damon scolded. Bonnie gulped, her eyes getting lost in the darkness of his. "How can you call yourself stupid when you are one of the most powerful witches I have come across. And all the stuff that you have been through would be enough to drive a grown man insane." Damon paused and let a small smirk tug on his lips. "You smiled through the darkest of times and you never gave up. You are possibly the strongest member of the group." Damon concluded. Bonnie smiled up at him, his kindness being a rarity. "Apart from me of course." Damon added giving her a toothy grin. Bonnie playfully hit his arm and giggled, a sound that let a genuine smile stay on Damon's lips. Bonnie stopped and looked at him sheepishly.

"I was upset because." She paused and let her eyes wonder in every direction apart from Damon's. "Because I might of fallen in love with someone that loves someone else." Bonnie explained quietly. She looked up at Damon who stared down at her, his arm now resting on the back of the bench.

"Go on." He responded, giving a small gesture with his over hand. Bonnie stared at him quizzically.

"Someone that is in love with my best friend." Bonnie continued. Damon bowed his head waiting for her to continue. "Someone that's in love with Elena." Bonnie slowly said. Damon raised his eyebrows. "You, Damon. It's you. I'm in love with you!" Bonnie explained before clamping both hands over her mouth. Damon smiled down at the young female and removed her hands from her mouth.

"Now that wasn't so hard to say, was it?" He smirked. Without thinking his actions fully through he pulled Bonnie towards him and captivated her lips on his. Her pulled her even closer and rested one hand on the lower part of her back whilst the other one caressed her cheek. Bonnie gently ran her fingers through his hair, her pulse quickening. They pulled away slightly, the tips of their foreheads still touching.

"Don't be afraid." Damon whispered, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"I'm not." Bonnie answered.

* * *

Damon snapped his eyes open and took a step back into the shadows. His redbird still remained alone on the bench. He couldn't go over there, no matter how much he wanted too. His feelings for this human scared him, he was always certain that he would never love Bonnie, his love was for Elena. But even he couldn't deny that he had fallen for the witch. He could never admit this aloud, he could never admit to himself that she is his true dark princess. He can't tell her, he can't corrupt her. He wouldn't allow it.


	2. Save Me

**Save Me - Ron Pope. I love this song...didn't think it would take this long to write a one shot to it though. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S I couldn't remember if Bonnie could drive or not, so let's just say she can for now.**

* * *

_Just like two freight trains in a late night storm_

_through a blinding rain_

_in the freezing cold_

_on the long way home_

_we're screaming through the dark_

Bonnie looked over at the passenger seat, she wouldn't say that she wasn't disappointed in Damon, in fact she was sickened by his actions. But she couldn't leave him there alone. He only ever did this when he was upset.

She found it hard to avert her eyes from the blood that trickled down his chin and soaked his once clean shirt. Her stomach churned when she noticed the blood stains on the seat. Matt was going to kill her. Not only had she stolen his car after receiving the drunken phone call from Damon but it now had some innocent girls blood splattered across the inside. This was so unlike her to do something like this, so un-Bonnie like that it made her smile to think of the others reaction to all this. She didn't know why she decided to come and collect Damon at such short notice. Maybe because he sounded vulnerable on the other side of the phone or maybe it was the fact that he rang her and not Elena.

_We are cigarettes and gasoline_

_I caught on fire when you came to me_

_like a deep red wine casts darkness on my dreams_

Damon opened his eyes. The fresh blood and alcohol coursing through him. He scrunched his nose up at when the stench of Matt hit him. The patter of the rain repeated rhythmically against the window and the dark night sky blended into the dark surroundings. He looked over and smirked. _'She came.'_

_You're the first thing on my mind_

_you're the first thing on my mind_

He stared at her, a smile playing on his lips. Her red curls cascaded down her back and her fingers drummed against the steering wheel. Damon was impressed, he would've never thought she would steal a car for him. He was a bad influence on her, Damon smirked, well that's what his dear brother always says. The amount of times Stefan has told Damon to stay away from Bonnie, yet he never listened. She enticed him, she made it impossible to stay away and she didn't even know it. At Times Damon would catch himself thinking of his little redbird and that would lead to him realising that he was smiling. Truly smiling.

Bonnie saw him staring at her from the corner of her eye and felt the familiar feeling of blood to cheeks. In a way she was hoping that he would stay passed out for the whole journey back to the boarding house, but a tiny part of her liked that he was awake. There was nothing that feared Bonnie most than a dormant vampire especially when that vampire is Damon.

_won't you save me from myself_

_won't you save me from myself_

_oh_

_please open up your eyes _

_help clear my clouded mind _

_won't you tell me that we're gonna be alright_

_please save me tonight_

He could tell she knew he was awake, her red cheeks were giving her away. The constant flicker of her eyes suggested that she was wary, a frown crossed over Damon's face. _'She was afraid of him.' _

How could she not see that he cared for her, he did die for her, even if that never technically happened considering the guardians took back that whirlwind year. But he still remembers the pure panic that raced through his body when he saw her frail body flung through the air. How for _that_ split second only she mattered, even if it meant being killed by a tree, a less dignified way to go. He would do it all again, just for her. But Damon wasn't so sure she'd be able to save him.

_There's photographs from far away _

_of people I thought I'd escaped_

_but if you can't go home_

_well where can you go_

Damon opened up the glove compartment of the car and started to shift through the junk.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in response to Damon's curiosity, she quickly glimpsed and nearly swerved off the road in doing so. In Damon's hands rested a red leather bound photo album, something she hadn't seen in a long time. What shocked Bonnie the most was how much things have changed. But then the fact that Damon was looking at photos of her and the others back from their beach trip nearly two years ago over powered that.

Damon looked down at the photos. They all looked so happy, so different. Meredith actually looked calm and care free, something of a rarity in this day and age. And Elena's eyes were not filled with dread and sorrow, but with fire of her youth. Damon tried to hide a grin when he came across a photo of Bonnie. Her smile reaching her eyes and her red curls sprouting in numerous directions upon her head. It was then when the book was torn from his grip and chucked on the back seat. A small chuckle left Damon's lips.

_Sometimes memories like cheap perfume_

_can shake your head and change your view_

_so I choose to forget and sit right here with you_

The journey was dragging and Damon was certain boredom was going to sink in some point soon. It always did when the blood and alcohol faded. All the memories that he fought off daily flooding back into his mind, giving him the reason to drink again. Numb the pain. But here he was, completely sober and all he could think about is the red headed with sat next to him. Damon inwardly groaned. He knew this day was inevitable, the day that caring for Bonnie even became strong enough to be classified as love. Damon shook his head. He wasn't capable of that emotion and he wasn't going to start to learn about it now. He averted his eyes to the young female. Well maybe for her he'd make an exception.

_you're the first thing on my mind_

_you're the first thing on my mind_

Bonnie could feel his eyes on her and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable, as if he could read her mind. Bonnie's eyes widened, hoping for her sake that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Because then he would know, know just how much she liked him. Sure, he knew that she has always liked him, the whole group knew about her huge crush on the older Salvatore brother. A little joke they all liked to tease her with. But it was more than a teenage crush. That kiss that they shared, she still remembered the impact, how everyone talks about fireworks but with her and Damon it was more like a nuclear explosion. There had never been a day where that cold hearted, egotistical vampire hadn't crossed her mind.

_won't you save me from myself_

_won't you save me from myself_

_oh_

_please open up your eyes _

_help clear my clouded mind _

_won't you tell me that we're gonna be alright_

_please save me tonight_

_please save me tonight_

He knew what he does disgusts her. How _he_ disgusts her. The amount of things Damon wanted to say were building up, but he stopped himself from voicing them. All they came down to was just two words. Two words that wouldn't allow themselves to be heard.

Bonnie yawned, her eyes drooping heavily before rapidly blinking then staring intently at the road ahead. The electric blue of the early morning sky alerted them on how long their journey has been and the familiar scenery suggested they were almost home.

_Our time may run out so let's count on now_

_you can just keep those headlights on_

_the daylight will fade but don't turn away_

The sign of Fells Church greeted them, taunting Damon, highlighting the fact that he doesn't have long left till he is thrown back into the havoc of his eternal life. The contentness that he felt now would soon be replaced with anger and resentfulness.

Bonnie, _his_ Bonnie, would fade into the background of it all. Fade into the darkness that smothers him. Damon gritted his teeth, not liking that thought, she could never be considered as 'dark' if anything she is the 'lightness' to the darkness that surrounds him. Even if it did pain him to admit it.

Bonnie watched Damon, a smile tugging at her lips as she recognised that he was lost in thought, the wall that he had built up around him now cracked, allowing her to see some of what is buried behind it.

_Just like two freight trains in a late night storm_

_through a blinding rain_

_in the freezing cold_

_on the long way home_

_we're screaming through the dark_

Rain continued to fall, the droplets forming a rhythm against the window, creating a never ending symphony. The car so silent yet it was full of the screams of the passengers' thoughts. Bonnie pulled the car up outside the boarding house. Her breathing stopping with the engine.

Damon felt frozen, their journey now ended. The time for him to make the decision, if he wanted Elena or Bonnie.

_won't you save me from myself_

_won't you save me from myself_

_oh_

_please open up your eyes _

_help clear my clouded mind _

_won't you tell me that we're gonna be alright_

_please save me tonight_

_please save me tonight_

He knew, she could help. Save him from the monster he truly is. Restore his humanity. It was always going to be her.

Bonnie unclipped her seat belt and braced herself for the rain and the upcoming lecture that awaited her inside the boarding house. The cold air slammed into her and the rain plastered her hair to her scalp. Puddles splashed beneath her feet as she approached the front door. Bonnie halted to a sudden stop when she collided into something. Her eyes rose and lingered on those of the vampire in front of her. With her hands still placed on his chest from their collision, Bonnie's cheeks instantly reddened and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

Before Damon could contemplate his actions he already had his lips firmly against Bonnie's, kissing her gently, his hands entwining through her drenched hair. To his surprise she kissed him back, her brown eyes fluttering shut. Damon averted to kissing her neck, causing Bonnie's breathing to shallow and her pulse to quicken. He continued to kiss up her neck till he reached her ear. He paused, then whispered.

"Save me."


	3. Wedding Bells

**Sorry this has taken so long, I'm not really a fan of this one so sorry, but I felt like I needed to upload something for you guys, writers block really sucks. Would help if you've read 'Moonsong'. If you haven't read it...well read if you want to.**

* * *

The sun glinted in the sky, reflecting off surfaces below. Damon looked down at his ring, turning it around his finger. His shoes scuffed along the pavement and he loosened the tie around his neck, making him feel more comfortable. The black three piece suit felt heavy and had the added advantage of attracting onlookers to stare in his direction. He was running late. Damon refused to go in the car with his brother, he needed this time to contemplate what was happening. How his redbird was getting married. He kicked a small rock and clenched his fists, Damon didn't understand why it angered him so much. How just the thought of Bonnie in someone else's arms filled him with rage. But it did, not that she knew it, she invited him to the wedding, making him endure the pain. He tried to deny her offer, claiming that it's not his type of thing, but the look she gave made him back and agree to it.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it in annoyance. A sigh left his lips.

"What kind of witchy voodoo is this?" Damon muttered pulling a hip flask from his jacket pocket and proceeded to empty the contents down his throat, the familiar burning sensation that it brought making him cringe. He carelessly flung the empty container onto the floor, ignoring the dirty looks that came from his actions. A loud cough came from behind him. Damon paused and rolled his eyes. Someone grabbed hold of his shoulder causing his muscles to tense and a scowl to cover his face. Damon turned slowly, glaring at the man that stood in front of him.

"You dropped this." The stranger said, dangling the hip flask in front of him. Damon shrugged, not in the mood to put up with this petty human. "Well are you going to take it back or are you going to put it in the bin? Because littering..." The man's voice faded into the distance and Damon's eyes lingered on his neck, the pulsation of the blood beneath the skin mesmerising and the heart beat being the only thing that was audible. Damon thought about how the hot red liquid would cure his problems, red fiery temptation that is his weakness as well as his strength. It was that split second that realisation crashed down on Damon, how he realised that he was thinking of Bonnie. Damon furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to the male, looking him straight in the eye, holding his gaze.

"Listen closely because I am not going to repeat myself. You are going to stop talking and walk away. Keep the hip flask for all I care, just shut up." Damon ordered. The man nodded. "Good, now go." Damon watched the man walk away in a dazed state. People stared, confused on what had just happened but no one dared to question it aloud.

Damon continued his journey, his mind racing. It wasn't until white streamers and numerous white balloons lining the path that alerted him that he had reached his destination.

The church was small and secluded far away from the rush and panic that surrounded the life of the young bride that stood outside it. The whiteness of her dress contrasted against the brightness of her hair, making it stand out more than usual. She paced nervously, occasionally looking back at the church unaware that Damon was watching her. He neared closer to her, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes skimmed over her nervous features. Her fingers playing awkwardly with the petals of the roses in her bouquet. The quick glances she took to see if anyone was coming. The way her teeth gently grazed her lower lip.

"Cold feet?" Bonnie jumped at the proximity of the voice, dropping her bouquet in her fright. Her eyes softened when she saw Damon, all sense of panic now gone. Damon bent down and retrieved the flowers, turning them over in his hand and inspecting them.

"Damon! Don't do that. You frightened me." Bonnie replied, her hand placed on her chest with her heart beating rapidly beneath it. A laugh left Damon's lips as he took in Bonnie's shocked state.

"I do believe you are supposed to be inside the church marrying that _Zander_." Damon hissed the name. He never believed that mutt was good enough for Bonnie, but then jealousy was always his strongpoint.

"I know." Bonnie sighed and looked at the ground. "I just needed a minute."

"If you don't want to marry..." Bonnie's eyes widened and she waved her hands rapidly.

"No. No, i really like Zander and i want to get married...but." Bonnie trailed off and turned away from Damon, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"But?" Damon asked, edging her to answer as he walked round to face her. Bonnie raised her head, her eyes locking with his.

"But he's not you."

Damon for the first time in his life felt speechless. He reached out for her hand and handed her the bouquet, placing his hands on top of hers. He tilted his head so the tips of their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Bonnie, please don't. Just don't. As much as it pains me to see you with him I know it'll be safer for you. You could never have a normal life with me, I'm a constant danger." Damon sighed, each word becoming harder to voice. His eyes watching Bonnie's, the tell tale signs of tears starting to show. "You have your whole life a head of you, don't throw that all away for me. I wouldn't be able to watch you grow old knowing that I was going to lose you at some point, but I also wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned you, knowing that I've corrupted something so pure and taken away your humanity. For once I won't be selfish, marry Zander, make the right choice." Damon stopped, he felt empty inside, all hope of ever being with her gone. Just another thing to hide behind that mental wall. No matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't have her. She deserved better, even if that meant marrying Zander. Damon lowered his lips to the top of Bonnie's forehead, lingering slightly before pulling away. Bonnie grabbed his arm, looking at him in a dazed state.

"I guess this is good bye." She responded he voice cracking, Damon gave a slight nod of the head. Bonnie gave a weak smile in acknowledgement, a single tear falling down her cheek. She let go of his arm and Damon watched as she entered the church, slowly slipping away from him.

As Bonnie walked down the aisle a fake smile covered her face and everything droned into the background. Her mind swam with questions and her whole body felt numb. She felt angry at herself for giving up so easily, just letting him go, someone she loved so much. But then Zander, Zander was perfect. Caring, lovable Zander. Her soon to be husband. But it was Damon's imperfectness that made him the person she loved, his rugged charm that she couldn't help but adore. Bonnie's mind froze and slowly stared to calm down. Damon said she would be safer with Zander. Only one question kept repeating itself over and over.

_Is a safe, normal life too boring for her?_

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." These words snapped her out of her trance, unaware that she had been subconsciously ignoring the ceremony so far. Zander smiled at Bonnie, his eyes filled with excitement. Bonnie quickly glanced to the entrance of the church and saw Damon slouching against the wall, a weak smile on his face. Bonnie turned to face the priest.

She had chosen.


	4. Picking up the Pieces

**Sorry, it's been a while hasn't it? This is a short one but i'm thinking of doing a part 2...maybe. To clear up any confusion from the last oneshot, Bonnie could be turning back to the priest to stop the wedding? or she could be carrying on with the wedding? (I know which one I prefer *cough*the first*cough*)**

* * *

Bonnie stared down at the hunched figure, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't understand why you do this, Damon!" The words left her lips, hoarse and broken. The figure flinched at her words and pushed the lifeless body away from him, bringing his hand up to his mouth he smeared the excess blood away, leaving a bloody smudge across his cheek. "Every time I think you've got back on track, you pull some idiotic stunt like this and we're back at square one." Bonnie tried not to look at the corpse of the woman but she was too sickened to look at Damon himself. Damon reached out for the half full beer bottle, still choosing to ignore his witch's words. Bonnie flicked her wrist and the bottle flew out of his reach spilling its contents across the blood splattered carpet. Damon looked up at Bonnie, his eyes still dark and his normal smirk plastered across his face.

"Well that was rude." His voice calm and collective, contrasting the chaotic scene that surrounded him completely. Bonnie's hands tightened into small fists, making it seem that her knuckles could burst through her paper skin at any given moment.

"No, Damon. What's rude is that I've been trying to help you and you couldn't care less!" Bonnie cried, her voice turned soft and became barely audible. "It's times like this where I question if you really care or not? If you've really changed at all?" Damon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Little bird..."He reached out to touch her face but she moved backwards. Damon frowned in confusion, she had never denied him before. Bonnie continued to back away, her hand reaching for the door handle behind her. Her eyes still transfixed on Damon.

"No." She mumbled, her lips quivering and her whole body shaking slightly. "No, Damon. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Bonnie?" Damon questioned, his mind confused from what was happening in front of him.

"I'm sick of you using me like this. Every time something happens between you and Elena you do this!" Bonnie gestured to the wreck of the room: The curtains torn, blood splattered walls and numerous broken bottles scattered everywhere, each drained of it's alcoholic substance.

"Bonnie, stop..."

"...Leaving me to sort you out. And once I get you back." A nervous laugh left her lips. "Well, you go and do it all again." Damon watched the angry tears fall to the ground not knowing what to say, he had never seen her like this. "But I'm always stupid enough to go out of my well to help you every single time, because each time there's a voice inside my head that's saying _'maybe he'll feel the same way this time'_ because that's the only reason I've stuck around this long..."

"Bonnie... I..."

"...Because I was an idiot for falling in love with you when you're too star struck by your perfect Elena." Bonnie turned the door handle the click echoing in the silence.

"Bonnie listen..." Damon called out reaching out again. Bonnie turned and walked through the door glancing back once more.

"Maybe things might've been different if I had met you first." With those words spoken Bonnie turned and ran, leaving Damon frozen.

"BONNIE!" Damon cried painfully, His mind slowly putting what just happened together, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to believe that he lost her. Her last words playing on repeat in his head, _'if I had met you first.' _He sunk his head in his hands, pulling at his hair in frustration. That one night, the night that he made the biggest mistake of his afterlife. The night he made her forget.

"But I did meet you first."


	5. Miserable at Best

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait, it's been to long :( Anyway: Song - Miserable at Best - Mayday Parade (higly recommend you listen to it, such a good song ^.^)**

***NOT EDITED*...because i'm lazy...**

* * *

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_

Damon stared intently, his eyes locked onto the red head in the far corner of the room a forced smile on her face as she watched her best friends dance. She hadn't seen him and he wanted to keep it this way, it has been exactly 3 years 7 months and 6 days since he said goodbye, leaving her alone in a fit of tears clinging onto him, begging for him to stay or allow her to go with him. He had to leave though, he was growing too attached and was beginning to fall. It scared him, so he did the only thing he knew. He ran.

_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Damon sunk further back into the shadows as Bonnie's head turned in his direction, her eyes flickering with hope for a split second before returning to look at Elena and Stefan twirling around the dance floor, their rings glinting in the light and smiles covering their faces. This sickened Damon, how could they be so happy? Did Stefan not fear for Elena? He never understood how Stefan could love so easily, did it not scare his brother?

_Let's not pretend you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Even though he vowed to himself that he would never see_ his_ redbird again, he had fallen into temptation too many times, checking on her two or three times a year. Each visit leaving him falling more and more into a pit of despair. And that's when Damon saw 'him', his eyes narrowed and anger boiled from deep inside him. Zander. He watched him stroll up to Bonnie, a wide smile on his face as he greeted her. Damon watched Bonnie's reaction, a small blush covered her cheeks and she nervously twiddled her fingers. Damon felt his heart in his throat, how he'd love to walk up to mutt and rip his throat out and savagely tear his heart from his chest. But he can't. He watched as Zander held out his hand and Bonnie slowly reached out before bringing her hand back and shaking her head, she hurried over to her seat looking over her shoulder at the door, a look of desperation covering her face.

_Because these words are never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

Zander walked after her, his arm draping around her as he pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair he whispered in her ear. Daman strained to hear what he was saying. Pushing out everybody's useless rambling he closed his eyes to focus.

"You're just going to have to let him go." Zander's voice echoed in Damon's head.

"I've tried, but there's always moments when something reminds me of him." Bonnie argued back while resting her head on his shoulder. Her face remind still, emotionless, something Damon noticed that had changed in her over the years. No longer the naive young maiden but a fierce woman. She had matured into a beautiful phoenix.

"The first love is the hardest to get over." Zander comforted as he cupped her chin and tilted her head so she was looking in his eyes. "Just know that I'm here for you." Bonnie allowed a small smile slip onto her face.

"I know." Bonnie replied taking Zander's hand that was holding her chin in her hand and letting them hang beside them. She looked over to the corner in which Damon was hiding out. "It's just sometimes...sometimes I feel like he's with me, watching over me. It's like he still cares."

Damon opened his eyes and looked away, letting their voices fade into the buzz of everyone else's. He needed to get out of there, if he didn't it'll end up being a waste of 3 years 7 months and 6 days.

_You're all I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take_

He had never stayed long enough to hear about her feelings, but right now there was nothing more he wanted to do than to run up to her and take her in his arms. She was perfect and so different from him that she enticed him. His mind was in a frenzy that his coordination was fading, he felt drunk. That's the feeling she gave him, the feeling of contempt and uncontrollability. Which he loved and feared. There was no one that could make him feel this way and no one else he would want to make him feel that way.

_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay _

Damon for all the years convinced himself that this was karma, self inflicted karma, for all the wrong he has done. Being immortal while knowing that the love of his life is miles away and not allowing himself to do anything about it, he's his own worst enemy. Watching her slowly fall for Zander it was like driving a stake through his own heart.

He turned back to his phoenix, her eyes now burning bright as she laughed at something Zander said. Damon recalled the days that he'd made her laugh and how that laugh made his insides burn in desire, this added to the self torture, its pain crashing through his body till he couldn't take it anymore. He took one step into the light

.

_Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

Walking behind numerous waiters and waitresses he was invisible to the countless amount of people swarming his brother's wedding. His eyes stayed on his red haired witch whose attention was stuck on the male in front of her, with her back to him Damon made his way towards her stepping into the shadows at the slightest chance of her seeing him. Picking up a glass of champagne he downed it quickly, it's bitter taste soothing his throat. He watched Zander nod his head before standing up to leave to get the drinks, Damon noticed Bonnie's dazed state. She liked him. This only pushed him to move further on, determined to just say one word to her, anything to just give an excuse to be near her. He was inches away now, hidden by the shadow of the sculpture to his left, she sat in front of him staring in Zander's path, her scent made it to his nose. How he missed it, so sweet and innocent her heart beating fast, like it did every time she was with him. She really did like him. Damon bent down quietly centimetres away from her ear, he whispered softly, a smirk on his face.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie jumped at the sound of _his_ voice. She rapidly turned around only to be greeted by disappointment. No one was there. She could've been sure it was him though, the smell of his champagne tinged breathe still lingered. She was positive he was here...unless she wanted him to be here so badly that she imagined it? She quietly called out breathlessly.

"Damon?"

As soon as her name slipped out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake. He got out of there as quickly as he could, back at the other side of the room he saw her look behind her confusion etched onto her face.

"Not my greatest idea." Damon mumbled, a smile tugged at his lips as he saw Bonnie's expression, it touched his dead heart on how cute she looked. "But then again, not my worst."

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Zander returned with two glasses of champagne, He handed Bonnie her glass his eyebrows furrowing as he questioned what's wrong, Bonnie shrugged it off with a smile, taking the glass and taking a delicate sip before looking round the room once more. Placing his glass down he offered his hand to Bonnie, Damon watched Bonnie wondering if she'd deny him once more. Bonnie glanced behind her then back to Zander, standing up she took hold of his hand.

_ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh_

Damon turned away, he'd taken all the torture he could issue himself, he needed to go, get anywhere from here. Before exiting he turned one last time to catch a glimpse of her smiling face, for one split second their eyes met and then he was gone.

Bonnie spun around, a true smile on her face one which she hadn't worn in a very long time. She stopped to steady herself and that's when she saw _him_. That's when she saw Damon.

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak_

A whole week had passed and he had reached a new personal best. Damon scuffed his shoes on the ground.

"This is getting ridiculous." He scolded, digging his hands into his pockets. "I'm turning into a stalker." Damon froze and internally groaned. "Oh God! I'm turning into that sparkly freak from that book!" He sighed and returned his gaze to Bonnie who was sat amongst the grass looking up at the stars. A place they always used to go together.

"Damon." Bonnie called out, she stopped and shook her head. "...This is so stupid..." She mumbled before looking back up at the stars. "Damon, if there's a chance of you hearing this...well, um...hi?" Damon had to stifle his laughter. "I guess it's been a while since we last spoke, well unless you really did call my name at Elena and Stefan's wedding." Bonnie pulled at the grass beneath her, a full frontal grin spreading across her face. "Even if you didn't I like to kid myself that you did. I just makes me think that you..." She paused, the grin now gone. "That you still care. And I know that it's stupid, but it just comforts me."

Damon moved forward soundless. Sitting down he became invisible in the shadow that was casted off of the boarding house. Resting his elbows on his knees he sat patiently and listened to his witch's speech.

"I've contemplated getting in contact with you." Bonnie looked down a red blush across her cheeks. "There's this spell in a book I found in the attic, it'll allow me to visit you in my dreams." She stretched her legs out in front of her before bringing them in to rest her chin on her knees. "But I figured you want your space." She giggled before continuing. "All 3 years, 7 months and 6 days of it." Damon smirked, she'd counted too. "Just don't forget to visit oft-"

"Bonnie?" Damon snapped his head in the direction of the voice, Meredith stood there her arms folded across her chest. Damon had not missed her. "What are you doing?"

"...Umm...I'm...I'm just, err." Bonnie stood up rapidly, nearly falling back down in the process. "Nothing." Meredith rolled her eyes smirking at her friend.

"Zander's looking for you, he said he can always come by tomorrow if you're busy." Meredith explained. Bonnie's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

"No it's fine, I'll see him. Just tell him I'll be a minute." Bonnie explained, Damon watched Meredith walk back towards the boarding house lowering his head as she walked by, oblivious that one of her top 3 hated guys is sitting behind a tree that's a couple metres away.

"So it was nice talking to you." Bonnie smiled looking back up. "It would've been brilliant if you were actually here, but I've learnt over these years that I shouldn't expect the impossible when it comes to you." She let a nervous laugh leave her lips before she trudged back along Meredith's path.

_Been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

Damon stayed for a few minutes, contemplating whether he should go after her and tell her how much he cared. But, this isn't a cheesy chic flick, this is his life and she's happy. Her happiness means the world to him even if it means sacrificing his own.

_So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes _

It doesn't matter anyway, she'll always be _his_ and he'll always be _hers_.

_Because these words are never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

* * *

**_P.S. I just bought 'Destiny Rising' but I don't want to read it as it's the last book :( So expect more oneshots soonish, I promise!_**


End file.
